Brenda's Sex List
by cptraydorsgf
Summary: Series of smutty oneshots based off of the idea that Brenda makes Sharon a list of all her secret sexual fantasies and Sharon fulfills them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This new story will be a series of one shots based off of the following exchange between Brenda and Sharon in my other story called "Chocolate Covered You."**

**_"I've never done that." Brenda confesses, unable to meet her Captain's eyes. _**

**_"Never?" Sharon asks in disbelief. Brenda shakes her head and Sharon is more than a little surprised. Maybe there's a part of Brenda that is the Southern good girl she pretends to be. The thought makes Sharon shiver with delight and a want to corrupt her, to do wicked things to her and show her all the sinful delights of her body. _**

**_"You're going to have to make me a list." Sharon says finally, only half kidding. "Of all the things you've never tried, all your secret fantasies."_ **

**However, that exchange was just the inspiration for this and these scenes are NOT related to my previous story, or set in that universe. In this story, I don't know if Brenda and Sharon are a couple or just lovers. I don't know if Brenda is still married to Fritz or if Sharon has a significant other. I don't know if Brooke exists in this universe. Maybe I'll figure it out and add some plot as I go along or maybe not. But this whole thing is going to be Brenda and Sharon having all the hot sex, so who really cares?**

**A/N 2: Warnings for...everything. I'm serious, I'm going to write it all. This first chapter is relatively tame, just office!sex and desk!sex, but some other chapters will feature some kink. The only thing I can say with absolute certainty that I will never write is non-con. Ever. And I'll have warnings at the top of every chapter like this so everyone knows what to expect; I don't want to squick anybody. Speaking of which, it's been brought to my attention that I feature dirty talk in a lot of my stories. I suppose that I do, probably because it is my biggest turn on. And it isn't my fault that Mary McDonnell has a phone sex operator voice; Sharon Raydor's naughty little speeches practically write themselves. Anyway, this story is no exception, so warning for that as well. **

Item 1: "Take Me In My Office"

Sharon had said it as a joke, one of the first several times they were in bed together, but the idea had taken hold of Brenda Leigh. A sex list. All her fantasies, everything she had ever wanted to do. With Sharon. With the woman who plays her body like a finely tuned instrument and makes her come like no one ever has. And Brenda has never backed down from a challenge.

Let it never be said that she doesn't research. Once she decided to shock her lover and actually do it, actually write it, she had invested in the thickly bound "The Whole Lesbian Sex Book" and rented every season of "The L-Word" on DVD. Her internet search history read like a sex addict's confession journal. The list was embarrassingly, arousingly long. Brenda had planned on giving it to Sharon in person, when they had a long night ahead of them to discuss it in detail, but on a wicked whim she decided to email it to Sharon's personal account in the middle of the day. She could just imagine the woman sitting in her neat office in her perfect suit reading all of Brenda's secret fantasies. The thought had Brenda shifting in her chair in her own, not so neat office, incredibly wet already. When she hit "send" she thought she would pass out. And then she stared unblinkingly at her computer monitor.

Sharon raises an eyebrow when her computer tells her she has an email from Brenda on her personal account. She didn't even know the other woman had her personal address. The subject line reads, in big bold letters, 'HIGHLY CONFIDENTIAL: TO BE READ IN PRIVATE'. Sharon's curiosity is officially piqued and her jaw drops in shock as she reads. 'Sharon,' it starts 'You told me to make a list of my fantasies. If you're up for the challenge…XOXO Brenda.' Sharon blinds at her computer for a second…three seconds…five seconds. She didn't. She wouldn't. Brenda…Sharon bites her lip and tentatively clicks on the attachment.

Sharon almost laughs at the brief, apt title of 'Brenda's Sex List' A smile curves on her lips, then quickly fades as she reads through the (surprisingly, wonderfully) long list. Well. She tugs at her collar, which is suddenly choking her. Well then. Indeed, she thinks. And she should have known, because when her Chief goes for something she really goes for it. Toys and restraints and roleplays and oh yes, Sharon thinks, shivering. Yes, please. This is going to be…delicious. A naughty smirk plays on her lips as she prints out the list and pushes away from her desk. Delicious.

Brenda is nibbling at her lower lip, worrying it between her teeth. Maybe emailing the list wasn't such a great idea. What if Sharon ignores her header and opens it with someone standing there? One of her people or god forbid, Pope? What if Sharon steps away from her computer and somebody reads it instead? What if one of those tech guys does something techie and remotely uploads something or other and reads it? What if the contents are saved on Sharon's softdrive or whatever it is and the maintenance guy who fixes her computer finds it? My god, what was she thinking putting her name-

"Chief Johnson." That voice is molten honey from her doorway and Brenda's head snaps up to meet her lover's heated gaze. "I've just received something that warranted my immediate attention." Her voice is unapologetically sensual and Brenda's breathing speeds up despite herself. "Would now be an opportune time to discuss it with you?" Sharon gestures with the papers in her hand and Brenda's eyes go wide. Her list. It's two pages printed out. Brenda blushes.

"I, you, that…yes, Captain." She manages, although the breathiness in her voice gives her away. "Now would be…now would be…just fine." She doesn't even really know what she is agreeing to, there's something in Sharon's eyes… "Please come in."

Sharon shuts the door and flicks the blinds closed with two swift, practiced motions. Sharon stalks towards her, so very slowly, her gaze calculating, predatory. Brenda's heart thuds painfully against her ribs and she automatically stands. She thinks Sharon will stop across her desk, but the woman rounds it fluidly, coming to stand right in front of Brenda, just close enough for the blonde to feel her body heat. The expression on her face is pure lust, pure desire, arousal in every taut line of her body and flashing in her green eyes. She is powerful, controlled, sexy and looking at Brenda like she can barely restrain herself from pushing her over her desk and having her right now. The sight shoots bolts of heat to somewhere deep inside Brenda's body and she fights the urge to whimper.

Sharon just trails her eyes down Brenda's rapidly heating body, taking in all the lines and curves of her, letting her gaze caress every inch of her and watching Brenda respond to whatever sexy things are going through that evidently filthy mind of hers. "Brenda Leigh." She husks in that tone that her lover once confessed makes her instantly wet. She watches Brenda shiver.

For the first time in her fifty five years, Sharon is speechless. Standing here, staring at the vision of her lover, clearly flushed and aroused just from thinking about the things she wrote on this list. The things she wrote on her list and Sharon. Her neurons are misfiring, her synapses aren't functioning, her brain just…can't. Brenda is a contradiction in the most erotic of ways. She is innocent and inexperienced in so many areas and yet evidently has quite the kinky, adventurous side she hides behind that Southern belle role she plays oh so well. And Sharon gets to teach her, corrupt her, explore with her. She is so wet, so hot and so heavy just from the mere ideas her sweet seductress has planted in her mind.

"You told me to make a list." Brenda is sure means to sound defensive, but her voice is high pitched and breathy instead. She crosses her arms over her chest and Sharon watches what the movement does to those incredible breasts.

"Indeed." She acknowledges, low and smoky. "And this is very…thorough." Brenda blushes but doesn't look away. "It must have taken you ages." Sharon continues. "To think of all these sinful, delicious things. To plan them, to think about what you want and how you want it, to imagine these scenarios. To sit here and type it up on your work computer." Her voice is so husky, so wonderfully aroused and Brenda can't speak. "And yet," Sharon says, an edge creeping into her voice. "You still have not forwarded me the ballistics report for the Fitzgerald case that I asked for days ago." Brenda's mouth drops open. She can't, just can't be serious; she can't be thinking about work when she is holding in her hands her carte blanche to do almost whatever she wants with Brenda. A little twinkle flashes in Sharon's eye and the arousal is back in her voice. "That was very naughty of you, Brenda." Brenda's entire body seizes, trembles, ignites. She could come from this, she thinks wildly. She could probably climax just from Sharon's wonderfully erotic voice saying such dirty things to her. She suddenly wishes she had put that on the list. "But then," Sharon's voice drags her back, "I guess we have established that you are a very…very naughty girl." Oh god, oh yes. Her knees threaten to buckle under her. Sharon takes half a step closer, their breasts just brushing. "My naughty girl." Sharon whispers, and there is an undercurrent of tenderness in her sex-soaked voice. Brenda's lips twitch in a small smile. "Who I want to satisfy." She trails her fingers along Brenda's waist, curving around her hip. "Completely." She draws them over her stomach and up between her breasts. "Thoroughly." She dips into the skin Brenda's blazer leaves bare. "In every possible way." She undoes a button and Brenda whimpers. "Everything she wants." Another button and Sharon licks her lips. "Everything little thing she has ever needed and never been given." Brenda's breathing grows raspy as Sharon splays her hand over the warm skin of her stomach. "All her fantasies." She rests her palm between Brenda's breasts. "Can I do that, Brenda Leigh?" Sharon asks and Brenda stares with wide eyes down her body, transfixed by Sharon's hand on her. Her lips part but she doesn't respond. "Can I have you in every way you've been thinking about?" Brenda sucks in a breath, her entire focus, her entire world zoned in on the spot where Sharon's touch is melting her skin. Sharon…have her…that voice…her fantasies. It's all…too much and Brenda…can't. She's so dizzy and so aroused and she almost hurts. Then Sharon removes her hand and she actually does hurt, every inch of her body crying out for the woman's touch to come back.

She nearly sobs with relief when Sharon's hands settle around her waist, rubbing the sensitive skin of her sides. She makes an indistinct noise of pleasure and Sharon smirks like she was won something. Brenda doesn't care; Sharon can smirk all she wants and have whatever she wants as long as she doesn't ever stop touching Brenda again. She's on edge, she's ready, just from her thoughts, from making her list, from Sharon's voice.

Sharon slowly bunches the fabric of Brenda's skirt, pulling the material up, and it flutters against Brenda's legs, the light tease against her sensitized skin making her legs shake. Sharon steadies her and uses her body to propel Brenda onto her desk. The flying papers snap Brenda back to reality. They cannot do this here; they're at work! Brenda would get fired for this. She would get so fired. "Sharon." She says, but it sounds like a plea. She shakes her head. "No. We can't, not here. If we get caught…" This is so against the rules and Sharon should be throwing a fit but she's not.

"Item number one, Chief." Sharon drawls and Brenda feels a gush of wetness soak her underwear at hearing Sharon use her rank. It always used to make her want to hit the woman; hearing that smooth perfect voice say 'Chief' in that infuriating way. Nothing made her quite so angry. She used to bring herself to screaming orgasms thinking about it. "You wanted me to…" Sharon leans to nibble on Brenda's earlobe. "Take you in your office." Brenda whimpers and shifts against the pulsing in her core, sending more papers flying. "Mmm…" Sharon hums, that little sound she is always making.

"Yes." Brenda gasps mindlessly, in response to that voice and the aching between her legs. It's so good, so horribly good.

"Yes indeed, Chief." Brenda's sex twitches again. "I must admit, I have frequently had the same fantasy." Brenda bites her lip; she can't think about that. She can't think about what naughty, delicious, filthy, wonderful things Sharon fantasizes about because her body will explode. And she won't be able to stop them, she won't be able to resist wriggling just that little bit closer to the edge of the desk, just that little bit closer to Sharon. But Sharon sees and grins in triumph. "Is that how you want to be taken, Brenda?" Sharon asks, voice smoldering. "On your desk, with your legs spread like this? By your subordinate officer? Because it's so wrong but you know I'll make you feel so fucking good." It takes only a gentle push to her knee for Brenda's legs to automatically part for her lover, automatically opening herself and revealing her sodden underwear.

"Ye-yes." Brenda admits, gasping and tossing her head back as the fabric of her panties stretches, rubbing against the sticky wet lips of her sex. "Shar-Sharon." She moans, closing her eyes and surrendering to the feel of Sharon's fingertips trailing along her thigh, palm smoothing up her leg.

"Is this what you thought about when we would argue, Brenda?" She swirls just a fingertip over her wetness. "Giving in to what you want," A brush over her clit, "What you need and having me take you right here, right on top of your case files."

"Yes!" Brenda cries out as Sharon scratches lightly with her nails and Brenda gives a choked gasp, dropping back on her hands and leaving all of her as open to Sharon as her legs are.

"Gorgeous." Sharon murmurs, letting her eyes trail appreciatively over Brenda's body, hair wild, breasts pushed up by her bra, toned stomach muscles rippling with the effort, framed by the blazer Sharon unbuttoned. She's a wanton ingénue; she is lust and sex wrapped up in the body of goddess, offered up for Sharon to take. She gives in and lets her hand cup Brenda's sex, moaning at the ocean of wetness soaking through the fabric and the incendiary heat that warms her palm. "Oh, Chief." She coos, automatically and Brenda shifts towards her, settling herself firmer in Sharon's hand, rubbing against the pressure that gives her relief from her aching need. Unthinking, Brenda grabs her skirt and pulls it up around her waist, giving Sharon all the access she needs. She can't hold back anymore, can't resist this; she doesn't care if the Chief of Police himself could walk in on them, that she could lose her job, that's it's wrong to do this here. She needs this, her body is craving this, and she can't resist. The arousal, the need, will surely kill her if Sharon stops.

Sharon feels the moment Brenda gives in, relaxes, lets herself go. She feels a thrill shoot up her spine that Brenda will take this risk, that Brenda is so needy and desperate for Sharon that she will let them do this here. It makes Sharon feel delectably wicked. Sharon hooks her fingers into Brenda's underwear and pulls them down her legs. She lets them fall where they may and urges Brenda closer to the edge of the desk. Brenda's body follows willingly and her legs automatically part at the barest hint of encouraging pressure from Sharon. Sharon immediately cups a hand over Brenda's sex, cradling it in her palm, rubbing lightly with the heel of her hand. Brenda's wetness smears over her hand and she flashes her almost prone lover the naughtiest grin Brenda has ever seen. Brenda gasps at the look in her darkened eyes, spasms and releases another flood of wetness against Sharon's fingers.

"You are," Sharon husks slowly, dragging a finger through her heat. "So. Fucking. Sexy." Brenda mewls and spreads her legs obscenely wide, silently begging Sharon to take her. When Sharon just rubs, stimulating and exciting her, but never entering her, Brenda cants her hips, thrusting ever so lightly and groaning in frustration.

"Please," she begs, arching her hips up and Sharon rewards her with a firmer stroke between her swollen lips.

"Please what, Chief?" Sharon teases, dropping her head to suck an erect nipple into her mouth, laving it with her tongue and nipping with her teeth. A gush of wetness meets her hand.

"Fuck me!" Brenda gasps, throwing her head back, blonde hair cascading onto her desk. She is past the point of shame, past the point of embarrassment. All she knows is the burning aching need throbbing deep in her body, the desperate fluttering of her sex, demanding to feel her lover inside. "Fuck me, Captain." Sharon growls at hearing Brenda call her that, her own core twitching and rewards Brenda by pressing the tip of a single finger ever so slightly inside of her. She licks between her Chief's breasts, up her chest, the line of her neck.

"Say it again," she husks, teasing Brenda with the barest hint of penetration.

"Captain." Brenda cries desperately, hooking her legs around Sharon's waist. "Fuck me, Captain." Brenda's nails rake down her back and with a groan of capitulation, Sharon thrusts inside the warm wet of Brenda's sex, impaling her on two long fingers, reaching deep up inside her to immediately rub against the ridges of her g-spot. Brenda thrashes and screams, loud enough that Sharon thinks someone might have heard, and she quickly captures Brenda's mouth with her, swallowing her moans and cries as she begins a heavy rhythm, thrusting in and out, scissoring and curling her fingers, driving every panting breath from Brenda's body. Brenda whimpers against her mouth, clutching desperately at her desk, messing her already untidy paperwork and thrusting back against Sharon, shamelessly forcing Sharon's fingers deeper inside.

Sharon drags her mouth away from Brenda's lips, kissing and nibbling along her jaw. "Like this, Chief?" She whispers in Brenda's ear and she feels the woman clench her tightly and a trickle of moisture drip down into Sharon's palm. Brenda is so wet, so hot, and Sharon strokes her firmer.

"Yes!" Brenda gasps. "Just like that, Captain. Harder." Sharon's entire body pulses at that. She pulls back to look at Brenda, admiring the bare skin that is glowing with sweat and the bra pulled down to frame her gorgeous breasts, the way Brenda's head is thrown back in pleasure, hips thrusting and seeking and writhing. They're in the middle of the precinct and it occurs to Sharon that anybody could walk in. Pope, Brenda's team, one of Sharon's people, they could open the door right now and see Brenda half naked getting fucked on her desk by the ice bitch of FID and begging for it harder. She feels her body tingle and she pushes a third finger past Brenda's tight entrance, stretching the muscles over her fingers and curling them. Brenda keens and shudders, gasping and moaning every time Sharon thrusts. Sharon drinks in the pleasured sounds, savors them, watches Brenda come apart for her and her alone.

"Sharon…Captain…never…so good. Fuck me, Sharon." A possessive thrill runs down Sharon's spine as she strokes Brenda's clit with her thumb. Her sex pulses and seizes wildly, clenching Sharon tighter as she circles the swollen, aroused little bud. She has done this to Brenda, to her prim and proper Chief. Sharon has made her the wanton, improper woman who is riding her fingers, being taken in her office in the middle of the day and who is pulling her nipples in time to Sharon's movements.

"That's it, Chief." She husks lowly. "I can feel how much you like this, how wet you are for me, how your body opens to me." Brenda gasps and thrusts against Sharon harder. Sharon strokes her clit firmly, pressing the bud into her pelvic bone and Brenda screams Sharon's name, fluttering wildly against her fingers, holding them as deep inside of her as Sharon can be. "Come for me, Deputy Chief Johnson." Sharon whispers and Brenda moans at hearing her full rank and title in Sharon's low, sexy voice. She caresses the words, instead of spitting them like the used to, but the husky tone is the same and it reminds Brenda of when Sharon used to be her nemesis, when the animosity between them was so powerful Brenda would fantasize about punching Sharon in the face one day and fucking her against a wall the next. Hot, hard, forbidden, desperate, because she would bend the Captain to her will, seduce her and make her hers and now Sharon is taking her, fucking her, owning her body right on the very desk she used to imagine bending Sharon over.

"Yes!" She cries out, as her orgasm washes over her, pulses deep inside her sex where Sharon is stroking. "Yes…yes…fuck...Cap'n Raydor…ah!" Sharon doesn't cover her mouth, doesn't kiss her quiet; she fucks Brenda deeper than she ever has, twisting her fingers sharply and pinching her clit, drawing every last bit of ecstasy from her lover's trembling body. In a moment of arousal-induced recklessness, she thinks she wants someone to overhear Brenda screaming her name; she wants everyone to know how Chief Johnson sounds when Captain Raydor fucks her hard on her desk.

Brenda's hips writhe and thrust, moving with Sharon and contracting around the heavy pressure of her fingers. Brenda's hips slow and Sharon's thrusts follow, until she is just resting inside of Brenda's pulsing, recovering sex, lightly rubbing her clit. Brenda collapses back onto her desk, sweaty and aglow with pleasure and Sharon leans down over her, kissing her gently and brushing tendrils of hair off her face.

Brenda's eyes flutter open and she blinks through the haze of her arousal to see the biggest smirk she has ever seen on Sharon's lips. Her own quirk up in response. "You look satisfied with yourself, Cap'n." Brenda teases, voice still breathless from her climax.

"Indeed, Chief." She flexes her fingers and Brenda groans, spasming. "Nothing gives me more…pleasure…" her voice caresses the word "than following the orders of my superior officers." She presses another kiss to Brenda's lips. "You were amazing." She whispers, affectionate and sincere. Brenda shifts to raise herself up off her desk and Sharon obligingly lets her fingers slip from Brenda's welcoming body. Brenda winces at the emptiness she suddenly feels and shakily gets to her feet, resting against the edge of her desk for support.

With a gentle push, Sharon is seated in her chair and Brenda hefts her skirt up to straddle Sharon's lap. She connects their lips in a deep, sweet kiss, tongue sweeping into Sharon's mouth and tasting her desire. Brenda grasps Sharon's hand, flushing at the feel of her own sticky moisture coating her fingers and brings it back to her aching center, urging Sharon's fingers back inside. Sharon slides two up into Brenda, using the third to teasingly caress her swollen lips. She knows how sensitive her lover is after her first orgasm. Brenda chokes on a cry of pleasure and starts rocking against Sharon's fingers, taking all of the digits deep inside of herself before rising up on her knees until just the tips of Sharon's fingers tease her entrance, before sliding back down again. The leather on her chair squeaks as she moves. Her rhythm is deep and slow and a flash of heat suffuses Sharon's body as she feels Brenda clench and release around her, feels her Chief take her pleasure. Brenda's is pure sex like this, blazer hanging open, rising up then sliding down on Sharon's finger, rubbing against her body. She lets Brenda set the pace, tanging a hand in her hair and drawing her down for a possessive kiss, caressing Brenda's tongue with her own, mimicking the slide of her slippery wet sex on Sharon's fingers. Brenda moans into the kiss, rocking a little harder, taking Sharon a little deeper and Sharon's fingers curve to rub along the soft, spongy walls of Brenda's sex, to fit the shape of her.

Brenda drags her lips away to cry out at a particularly deep thrust, slamming her hips down harder, and braces herself against the back of the chair, using the leverage to shift until Sharon's fingers are rubbing just where she needs them. She gasps when she hits that spot and reaches blindly down to touch her lover, her Captain who is making her feel so good and so dirty. Brenda whimpers when she feels the fabric of Sharon's power suit, a reminder of just who is fucking her in her office and she squeezes her hand between those incredible legs.

Sharon's so aroused, so close, just from being inside Brenda, from feeling her come, from taking her in this office. Brenda cups and squeezes, rubbing through her pants and panties and it's enough, Sharon is flying over the edge with Brenda, gasping into her mouth, seizing and shivering and digging her hands into Brenda's hips, holding her Chief against her while she comes for her.

When Sharon comes back from her bliss, it is to a panting Brenda Leigh resting against her chest. Brenda is still slick and hot in her palm and Sharon savors the feeling of her swollen and satisfied before withdrawing her hand. She brings her hand to her mouth and sucks her fingers, licking off every drop of Brenda's sweet ambrosia. Brenda just mewls softly and burrows into Sharon's neck.

"I can't believe we did that." She whispered and Sharon just hums.

"Mmmm." She strokes Brenda's back, scratching lightly with her nails. "We're lucky no one came bursting through the door when you screamed." Brenda flies up from her position against Sharon. Sharon fights back a laugh. Her hair is just…indescribable and she is still flushed with orgasm.

"You didn't lock the door?" Sharon smirks.

"What would be the fun in that?" Brenda's eyes widen and she makes a move to scramble off Sharon's lap. Sharon snags her around her waist and nuzzles into her neck. "That was your fantasy, wasn't it, Chief Johnson? Being bent over your desk and fucked so hard you screamed by the one person nobody would believe you would let take you like that? Surrendering to me right here, giving me your body, in the very place you used to fantasize about kicking my ass? Being naughty and forbidden and inappropriate and breaking all the rules to come for me?" Brenda's mouth drops open and she groans. God that woman can talk. She deflates and collapses back against Sharon, drawing her palm up to cup a full breast. Sharon just chuckles, low and throaty.

"You're gonna kill me." Brenda muses.

"Not yet, Chief. Not until we've done every single thing on this list." She nips at Brenda's neck. "I'm particularly looking forward to item number seventeen." Brenda thinks back, remembers, feels her sex pulse and throb, and dissolves into shudders. She can just hear Sharon smirking.

**A/N 3: The next chapter will be Item 11: Tie Me Up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everybody who read and reviewed Chapter 1. I really love hearing everyone's thoughts. This chapter is number eleven on Brenda's list and WARNING: it does contain restraints and a blindfold. Having said that, I think it's very mild kink. I would classify the entire scene as very tender and absent of any bondage/domination type of themes. This is not remotely hardcore. But, if the idea of Brenda tied up squicks you, please pass over this chapter.**

**A/N 2: I have mixed feelings about this chapter and as such would really appreciate any review on how you think I did. Likes/dislikes, criticisms and critiques very very welcome and much appreciated!**

ITEM 11: TIE ME UP

Sharon trails her fingers absently along the bag sitting in her passengers seat. Her other hand rests casually on her steering wheel and her auburn locks blow lightly in the wind as she makes the twenty minute drive to Brenda's. She thinks about the night ahead of them, about the surprise she has planned for her lover. She bites her lip; this was one item on Brenda's list that she wasn't quite sure about. She has never played with restrains before, despite years of carrying handcuffs, and had at first felt that the kink was just a bit too much for her. But the idea had stuck in her mind and taken hold, never quite letting the tantalizing images in evoked fade from her consciousness. Brenda bound, Brenda surrendering to her, Brenda laid out for her to savor pleasure enjoy, Brenda writhing against her restraints while she begs Sharon to let her come, Brenda giving up all her precious control. Naked, flushed, panting, sweaty, arms above her head, legs held open, all Sharon's. The possessive nature of her thoughts had rankled at first, made her uncomfortable with their intensity, their effect on her. They made her burn. They made her ache. They made her so wet she shoved her hand down her pants in the middle of the precinct ladies room. Eventually, she couldn't take the tease anymore and had logged on to a reputable website to browse. Just to look. "Restraints" brought up all sorts of images and products: whips and chains and ball gags and nipple clamps and things Sharon didn't recognize and didn't want to know about. She had immediately shut down her computer in alarm. Surely this isn't what Brenda wanted from her; Sharon knows her well enough to know that. But it raised the question of what exactly Brenda meant when she wrote item number eleven. Sharon didn't know and didn't want to ask and risk spoiling her surprise, so she bought one of everything she saw and could see herself using. Her fingers dip into the top of the bag. She bought scarves and rope and soft silky ties and leather handcuffs. She just couldn't bring herself to get the pink fluffy ones.

Way too soon, she pulls onto Brenda's quiet street and into her darkened driveway. Sharon has been telling her to replace those light bulbs for weeks now. She feels a little thrill shoot up her spine; if only Brenda's ranch-style, picket fence neighbors knew what the cop next door was going to be doing tonight. Sharon shivers.

Brenda greets her at the door with a glass of wine. Sharon feels her chest warm at the sight of her lover. Her Brenda is so beautiful, absolutely radiant with her hair pulled off her angelic face and feet bare beneath her form fitting blue jeans. Sharon takes a moment to appreciate the smile on her full lips and the curves hinted at beneath her t shirt. Brenda tilts her head. "What?" Sharon shakes her head.

"Nothing." She kicks off her shoes and, carefully balancing her wine glass, snags Brenda around her waist. She pulls the woman to her and kisses her deeply on the lips, melding their mouths for several heart stopping seconds. Brenda sinks into the kiss, cupping Sharon's cheek in her palm. Regretfully, Sharon pulls away with a final soft kiss and sees a wide smile curve along Brenda's lips. She nuzzles Sharon's neck with her nose.

"What was that for?" She asks. Sharon tucks a lock of hair behind Brenda's ear.

"No reason. Something smells good."

"Lasagna." Brenda explains. "I ordered Italian." Sharon shakes her head.

"Do you have any idea how much money you would save if you learned to cook?"

"Not much." Brenda says lightly, a little smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. "Considerin' I would have to buy a new house after burnin' this one down." Sharon laughs, resting her hands at the small of Brenda's back. Brenda wraps an arm around Sharon's waist. "Come on. I set everythin' out." Sharon follows Brenda to where she has indeed set the table for them. Sharon's eyebrows raise at the lovely setting, the matching plates and single candle.

"What is this for?" Sharon parrots Brenda's earlier words and her smile deepens, displaying those heart-melting dimples.

"You drove all the way over here. I wanted to make it worth your while." Sharon smiles and leans in to press a chaste kiss to Brenda's lips.

"You always make it worth my while, Brenda Leigh." She confesses quietly. Brenda smiles in delight and, in an unexpected gesture of gallantry, she pulls out Sharon's chair for her. Sharon resists the urge to tease her about it, and settles for brushing her fingers lightly over the curve of Brenda's ass as she goes to sit down.

"Now, now," the blonde chastises. "None of that until after dinner." Sharon smirks. After dinner, indeed.

They enjoy an intimate meal, chatting lightly about nothing and everything, sharing little touches and laughing quietly. Sharon savors the sweetness of feeding each other bits of bread and Brenda marvels at how the candlelight highlights the red in Sharon's hair and makes those deep green eyes glow.

Sharon stands to clear their plates, but Brenda grabs her wrist, shaking her head. "No. I'll get it." Sharon makes a face. Brenda's idea of doing dishes is moving them from the table to the kitchen counter. "I'll get it!" She insists at Sharon's disbelieving expression. "Besides, we haven't even had dessert yet." Sharon resists the urge to say she's sure Brenda has already had dessert today, several times. "Go sit on the couch, have another glass of wine. I'll bring it through." Sharon squeezes Brenda's hip and does as she's told.

She returns to the living room and spots her bag where she had inconspicuously left it. In her haste to kiss her, she thinks Brenda probably didn't even notice. She grabs it and sets it at the foot of the couch. Before she can decide whether or not to open it or not, Brenda comes waltzing through with a glass of wine for herself and a plate of a delicious looking chocolate cannoli. Sweets don't have the same effect on Sharon as they do on Brenda, but she feels her mouth watering. Especially when Brenda maneuvers around her new coffee table and lifts her arms high enough to reveal a sliver of skin. "Best cannoli I've ever had in the city." Brenda says, sitting close enough to Sharon for their knees to brush. She cuts off a little bite and offers it to her lover, who she swears makes just a little bit of a show of taking the fork between her lips and licking it clean with her tongue. Her eyes flutter close as the sweet flavor explodes on her tongue. She makes a soft hum of enjoyment. "Delicious." She proclaims and opens her eyes to see Brenda staring at her with that expression she knows so well. Before she can open her mouth to speak, Brenda is leaning over and kissing her deeply, pressing her tongue between Sharon's lips and swiping it all through her mouth, chasing the heady mixture of cream, chocolate and Sharon on her tongue. She greedily searches out every bit of the taste she can and groans when Sharon's tongue comes to play with hers, twining and teasing, flicking at her lips. Brenda sets the plate aside before she drops it, cupping Sharon's face in her hands and kissing her deeper, nipping at her lower lip. Sharon moans into Brenda's mouth at the warm, soft feeling of her lover on top of her and softly trails her hand up Brenda's side to fit to the curve of her breast. Brenda arches into her hand, pressing further into Sharon, whose touch feels so good even through her clothes. Sharon massages lightly, her other hand resting on Brenda's hip, drawing nonsense patterns on the soft skin. When Brenda shifts to press a leg between Sharon's thighs, immediately moving up against her center, Sharon reaches up to undo her ponytail and tangles a hand in her hair. Brenda starts a slow rhythm, rocking into Sharon with her thigh, pressing firmly then pulling away, teasing her with bursts of stimulation. Sharon groans and sneaks a hand under Brenda's shirt, caressing her hips and back and belly. Brenda snakes a hand to the waistband of Sharon's jeans, fumbling with the button and tugging at the zip.

Sharon drags her lips away from Brenda's, who immediately latches on to her neck. "Wait!" She gasps out, but Brenda ignores her, licking and sucking at the hollow of her throat. "No." Sharon says a little firmer. "Wait, Brenda." She punctuates her statement with a squeeze to Brenda's hip and it seems the words finally register. She blinks up at Sharon confusedly, desire clouding her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sharon shifts to sit up and Brenda follow, regretfully pulling her body away from the softness of Sharon's curves.

"Nothing." Sharon is quick to reassure her lover, noticing her slightly fearful expression. She cups her cheek, stroking the prominent bone, before leaning in to kiss her softly, to reassure her. "I have a surprise for you." She says softly and Brenda's eyes light up.

"What kind of surprise?" Brenda asks and Sharon can't help but smile at her eagerness. She takes Brenda's hand, entwining their fingers. She reaches blindly behind her with her other hand to grab her bag, setting it in Brenda's lap.

"Number eleven." She explains quietly and Brenda's eyes snap from the bag to Sharon, widening. She bites her lip and tentatively opens it to look inside.

Before she can stop herself, Brenda is pulling out the items Sharon brought. The scarves and ties are black and very soft and probably expensive; they sift through her fingers like silk. Her breath catches when her fingers find the rope; it's rougher than the ties but still softer than normal rope. She imagines so it doesn't rub someone's skin raw. She reaches back into the back and pauses, those feel almost like-

Dangling from her fingertips are leather handcuffs. Brenda suddenly fights the urge to laugh. They look exactly like her pair, and Sharon's, except for the leather. Absently, she tosses the empty bag aside and looks down at the restraints in her lap. She wants to laugh, blush and moan all at once. "Sharon?" She asks, looking disbelieving at the woman across from her. Her lover is biting her lip and staring at her intensely, clearly gauging her reaction, studying her.

"I didn't know what you wanted." Sharon says finally. "Your list said 'tie me up.' Funnily enough, I didn't think to ask with what." Brenda blushes deep crimson. She hadn't really thought about it either. Her fantasy went as far as Sharon taking control of her body, her pleasure, lying supine while Sharon touches, kisses, devours and pleases her. She imagined giving up all control to the power Sharon has over her body and her reactions and letting go. The restraints had just sort of wriggled their way into her fantasy one day and stayed pretty obscure. It was more the concept, the words she saw in her mind that turned her on, not an actual picture of being tied up. She saw her arms held above her hand and immobile, but never saw if she was handcuffed or bound with something else. And, she fingers the rope, she's heard of this before. Tying someone's body with rope, the sensation on sensitive skin, but hadn't thought about it. Not really, anyway. She feels her blush deepen. "Brenda." Sharon squeezes her hand and rubs her palm with her thumb. "We don't have to do this." Brenda raises her eyes to look at her lover. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. If you'd rather this remain a fantasy, for now or permanently, that's okay." Sharon bites her lip. "I've never done this, either." She admits. "I think it could be very sexy. And I'd like to try it with you." Brenda smiles just a little bit at that and suddenly feels less embarrassed. "But only if you're sure. And we should talk about how you want this to go. What you want and what you don't want. What's okay and what isn't." Brenda feels a rush of warmth and deep affection for her Captain. She's always so organized, so prepared, so orderly. While Brenda is the type to impulsively write 'tie me up' on a sex list, Sharon is the one who will differentiate that into categories with labels and subsections. And she really does always know just what to say.

"Well," Brenda clears her throat. She's feels her blush flame her cheeks again, but if Sharon can talk reasonably about this then so can she. "I don't want you to…hurt me or anything." Sharon makes a face that lets Brenda know just how distasteful she finds that insinuation.

"I should think not." She enunciates, clipping every word in that precise Captain Raydor way she has. But then she softens. "I didn't buy any of the whips and chains. I figured if that was what you meant, you would have specified." Brenda grins. Only Sharon Raydor would use a word like 'specified' right now.

"That isn't what I want."

"What do you want?" Sharon asks earnestly. "Tell me more about this fantasy. What do you imagine? What do you want to try? What do you want to use? What is an absolute no?" Sharon has prepared this speech on the drive over. Brenda just knows it.

Brenda bites her lip and fingers the ties. "I've never done anythin' like this." Her drawl is huskier and more pronounced, from equal parts arousal and nervousness. "I just thought…I might like…" She flounders and Sharon rests a hand on her knee. "Before bein' with you, I always had to be in control. And it was so hard for me to let go, to give in." Brenda trails off and Sharon encourages her with a soft squeeze to her thigh and her bright, inquisitive eyes. "And then I, I…gave myself to you-" She winces; she hadn't meant to say something quite so…quite so…trite, but there's no other way to describe it. She truly did give herself to Sharon when they started sleeping together. She had trusted her completely with everything, with all of her body and her mind and her heart. But to be fair, Sharon had had the strength and the determination and the skill to take her, to make her ache and burn and to make her want to let down her walls and let Sharon into her emotionally and inside of her physically. Looking at the woman now, her face is open and warm and encouraging, her smile soft and humbled at Brenda's phrasing. It gives her the push she needs to continue. "And you made me feel things I never have, things I never thought I could. So many wonderful things. And I just…I want that and I…if I was tied up, then I…when you take control, it's so sexy. You're so powerful and…" Brenda flounders helplessly. She truly doesn't think she can articulate this.

Sharon strokes her face, smoothing her hair behind her ears. "I think I understand." She says softly and Brenda breathes out a sigh of relief. Thank god one of them does. "You're in control all the time. At work and in your personal life. And you want to let go tonight, to give in and surrender not only to someone else being in control, but to the needs of your body. You want pleasure and you want to only have to focus on that pleasure." Brenda finds she is nodding. Sharon bites her lip and fortifies herself to ask her next question. "You said you think it's sexy when I'm…powerful." She doesn't have to ask anything else because Brenda nods her head emphatically, bites her lip, and blushes to the roots of her hair. Sharon understands then, what Brenda wants and needs. "I can do that." Sharon says, letting her voice drop to that husky tone that always makes Brenda melt.

"I don't want you to be…" Brenda interjects quickly before trailing off. "Well, I like it best when you're…tender." She admits and averts her eyes. Sharon cups her chin and tilts her eyes back up.

"I like being tender with you." Sharon says softly and a little smile plays on Brenda's lips. Tender and powerful. Her perfect Captain Raydor. Whose eyes are currently leaving heated trails all over her body. Brenda shivers, looking down, and realizes she hasn't answered Sharon's other question. Her pale Georgia skin is so sensitive so after a moments indecision, she reaches for the scarves and ties and holds them out to Sharon. Sharon rises from the couch and reaches for her lover's hands. She pulls Brenda up and flush against her body. "Come to bed, darling." She whispers, before pressing a brief, hot kiss to Brenda's lips. "Come with me and I'll give you everything you want."

Brenda follows Sharon through her house into her bedroom, hands clasped firmly together, distractedly staring at the delicious curve of her ass. Brenda nearly bumps into her when she stops and shakes herself back into awareness. Sharon places the ties lightly on her bed and turns back to face Brenda, grasping her hips and kissing her deeply, tongue searching her mouth. Brenda gasps, caught off guard by the forceful kiss, shocked immobile, until the familiar sensation of Sharon's lips on hers and Sharon's hands on her waist register and she melts into the kiss, tangling her hands in Sharon's hair. Sharon's hands splay over her waist, caress her hips, rub her back and her tongue probes, licks, teases, fills her mouth with warm wet softness and all Brenda can do is feel this. She whimpers into Sharon's mouth and gives in to her body's responses, the tingling in her skin and the heavy ache settling between her legs. Sharon's hands lift her t shirt and Brenda reluctantly breaks the contact of their mouths to raise her hands above her head and let the other woman pull it off of her. Sharon's mouth is instantly on her skin, tasting her collarbones and chest and the swells of her breasts visible at the top of her soft cotton bra.

Sharon groans as the taste of Brenda's skin explodes on her tongue and she hooks her fingers into the loops of her jeans pulling her hips closer, aching to feel more of Brenda, to feel all of her. She lets her hands wander, over the curves of her hips, the slim dip of her waist, the ridges of her defined abs, the soft belly, the beautiful line of her back, up the sensitive back of her neck to tangle in blonde curls. She furiously re connects their mouths, sucking at Brenda's lower lip until it pulses between her own, then soothing with a swipe of her tongue. Sharon unbuttons and unzips her jeans, shoving them just far enough down her hips to see a hint of the black fabric of the younger woman's underwear. With a final kiss to her lips and nip to her chin, Sharon spreads her hands over Brenda's hips and belly and presses gently, urging her to turn away from Sharon and Brenda's body obeys the wordless command automatically. Sharon quickly sheds her own t shirt and tugs off her bra. She shoves her jeans and underwear off in one go, letting them fall in the pile of Brenda's clothes. Sharon absently pushes the pile away before focusing on Brenda, pushing her jeans the rest of the way down her legs and letting Brenda feel her bare skin against her back. With a moan, Brenda steps out of her jeans and kicks them aside.

Sharon bites her lip and moans as Brenda's exquisite shape is revealed to her hungry gaze. She trails her fingertips along Brenda's sensitive hips and sides and feels the goosebumps rise on her smooth skin. Sharon drags those fingers up Brenda's spine, along every vertebrae, marveling at the expanse of smooth, soft skin available for her to explore. When she reaches Brenda's shoulder blades, she lifts her hair and settles it over one shoulder, baring Brenda's neck and softly kissing the nape. She licks her way to the curve of Brenda's ear and nibbles lightly. "You're so beautiful." She whispers and feels her lover shiver. Her hands come to rest back on Brenda's hips. "So beautiful." She murmurs again, kissing and sucking softly at Brenda's neck. Brenda's head lolls to one side, opening more of her neck for Sharon to kiss and nibble. Sharon gives in to a sudden possessive urge and sucks the skin into a bruise, marking Brenda as hers. Brenda moans and shifts.

A flush suffuses her entire body when Brenda feels Sharon leave her mark. She is reaching around to touch her lover before she can stop herself, desperate to feel her, to connect with her. She catches a handful of that flowing hair and holds Sharon's head to her for several delicious moments until Sharon tugs her hand away, brushing her fingers along Brenda's shoulder while she urges it back. Sharon kisses over her shoulder and strokes up and down her back, rubbing the muscles and making Brenda feel more relaxed than she has all day. With a soft suckle to the skin of her shoulder blade, Sharon expertly unhooks her bra, helping Brenda shrug it off and stroking over the skin of her back where the bra left its marks. She caresses all the way down to Brenda's hips and the small of her back, tracing her tattoo and running a finger along the line of her underwear. Her lips play over Brenda's shoulders and upper back, kissing as she touches, and then she is kneeling to kiss down the line of her spine, to trace over her tattoo with her tongue.

Brenda whimpers. She can feel Sharon's hair brushing against her legs and her soft lips tracing the outline of her tattoo, which is surprisingly erotic. But she can't see her and somehow that makes this so much sexier, makes her feel just a little bit vulnerable, and sends flashes of heat along her nearly bare body.

Sharon tugs at her underwear, urging it down her legs, kissing over the curves of her ass, caressing the baby soft skin with her lips. She kisses down over the swells of those firm globes to lick the crease where her ass meets her thighs, moaning at the familiar, musky scent of her lover's arousal. Her mouth waters with her desire to dip into the source of that heavenly scent, or to lick her inner thighs which are surely slick with the flavor, but Sharon resists. She kisses down one leg, nipping and teasing the ticklish skin at the back of her knee and up the other, pausing to trace a strong thigh muscle with her tongue. She strokes her palms over the tops of her thighs, feeling them tremble, and nuzzles into the dimples at the small of her back. Sightlessly, still licking those delectable dimples, Sharon trails her hands up over the muscled lines of toned thighs over the twin rises of hipbones to splay over her lower belly, just above the thatch of trimmed curls. Just above where Brenda's body wants her most.

Brenda moans and tosses her head back as she feels Sharon's fingers caress the sensitive skin of her pelvis, igniting a fire deep under the skin she is touching. Brenda arches her hips, hoping to urge Sharon back down, but her hands trail upward, over the soft curve of her stomach and the bumps of her ribs. Brenda is swimming in a haze of desire, of need, lost in her body and everywhere Sharon is touching, stimulating. Every inch of her skin cries out for the woman's touch and yet she is content to stand languidly, letting herself be explored. It's the most sensual, erotic thing she has ever felt. It isn't until her body registers the delicious friction of Sharon's hard nipples along her back that she understands Sharon has stood back up. Sharon's hands trace the undersides of her breasts and Brenda moans in anticipation, pushing her chest out. Sharon buries her face in Brenda's neck, kissing her skin, and cups her breasts, cradling their firm weight in her hands. Thumbs brush over erect nipples and gentle hands start a slow, light massage. Brenda moans in relief and desire, nipples pebbling further when Sharon curves her body to fit against Brenda's, her soft skin like silk against Brenda's naked back.

"Do you feel good?" Sharon asks softly and feels Brenda dissolve into minute little shivers. She knows what her voice does to her lover, that she feels the husky words on her skin like a caress.

"So good." Brenda gasps, arching further into Sharon's soft touch. Brenda's whole body is on fire, every inch of her skin sensitized and alight with desire and need and anticipation for what she knows is coming next. With a final soft squeeze to her breasts, Sharon's right hand meanders down her stomach, stroking and caressing all the places she knows Brenda loves to be touched. She slowly cups Brenda's mound, fingers just brushing the soft wetness between her thighs and Brenda sighs in pleasure, shifting to settle herself more firmly in Sharon's hand.

"Spread your legs, darling." Sharon encourages, stroking just once over Brenda's clit. Her body obeys automatically, shifting to widen her stance. Sharon immediately rewards her with firm pressure to her swollen folds and Brenda seizes up and shudders. Sharon moans at the feel of so much liquid heat, and how beautifully Brenda responds to her touch. She strokes gently, dipping down to caress the shape of her opening and up to circle her clit. She drags her moist fingers up Brenda's belly and back down, pushing just one long finger inside of her body. She holds it still as Brenda clenches and flutters wildly around it. Her lover's knees buckle under the onslaught of pleasure at finally feeling Sharon inside of her and Sharon quickly wraps an arm around her waist, holding her up. She nips at her ear and twists her finger, drawing a deep moan from Brenda's chest. She reluctantly pulls her finger from the warmth of Brenda's body and urges her lover into bed, lowering her down to the mattress slowly. Brenda automatically scoots up and Sharon watches her from the foot of the bed, smiling.

"What?" Brenda asks, tilting her head. Sharon looks over her lover, from her halo of golden hair to her flushed chest and hard nipples to the long lean legs. She cups and caresses Brenda's calves.

"You're gorgeous." She rumbles lowly and sees her lover's fair skin blush under her appraisal. She trails her hands up Brenda's calves to her knees and over the tops of her thighs, which she gently urges apart. Brenda bites her lip and parts her legs, revealing her swollen, aroused center to Sharon's hungry eyes. Sharon moans at the sight of Brenda so wet, and so ready, for her. She's the most beautiful pink Sharon has ever seen, flushed and glistening with desire. All for Sharon; no one else gets to see this part of Brenda Leigh.

Sharon climbs into bed, resting on her knees between Brenda's splayed thighs and stroking her hips, fitting her hands to the curves of her lover's shape. She settles over Brenda, letting their skin just brush, and cups her face, re-connecting their mouths in a soft, but deep, kiss. She slowly brings her knee up to press against Brenda's heat, groaning into her mouth at the feel of her wetness painting her thigh. She starts moving slowly, a sensual, libidinous rhythm, teasing Brenda with the gentle pressure. Brenda's hips automatically fall into rhythm with hers, thrusting in a counterpoint to her own movements, searching for more stimulation. Sharon drags her mouth away and kisses Brenda's cheek. "Ready?" She asks softly and Brenda nuzzles into her cheek, lost in a haze of pleasure. It takes her several moments to realize Sharon has spoken, but she forces her eyes open.

"Hmm?" She asks and feels Sharon smile.

"Are you ready?" Sharon repeats, holding up a scarf and trailing it teasingly over the hardened tips of Brenda's breasts. Brenda blushes, even as her eyes darken with arousal.

"Yes." She husks simply, shifting against the wave of arousal that that floods her core.

Sharon feels Brenda's desire warming the skin of her thigh and smirks just a little bit. With a final kiss to Brenda's lips, she moves her thigh away from the warmth and straddles Brenda's waist. She tosses her hair over her shoulder and hears her lover gasp.

Brenda's eyes are wide as she stares, mesmerized, at the goddess perched on her hips. Sharon is lust incarnate and Brenda is reaching out to touch her soft belly. Sharon grabs her hand.

"Nuh-uh." She says, firmly but teasingly. Sharon brings the hand to her mouth and kisses Brenda's palm then the back of her hand, tracing the fine bones with her tongue. She sucks Brenda's fingers into her mouth, caressing with her tongue and dipping into the webbing between them. She nibbles at the tips and feels Brenda shift under her. She trails her lips down to Brenda's wrist, kissing and licking, dragging her teeth along the point where her lover's pulse beat under her skin. She nips the sensitive flesh and Brenda moans.

Sharon brings the tie to Brenda's wrist, double knotting it firmly but not too tight. Brenda makes a little noise at the feel of the soft fabric on her sensitive skin. Sharon drags her nails up Brenda's arm, lifting it and tugging it above her head. Brenda lets her guide her limb above her head and doesn't even notice her tying the other end of the fabric to her bedpost because she has to arch to do it and that puts her gorgeous breasts tantalizingly close to Brenda's face. She arches her neck and suckles a hard nipple between her lips, bathing it with her tongue. Sharon's head lolls and she moans. The wet warmth of Brenda's tongue feels so incredible and she languishes in the sensation for a moment.

She drags herself away and Brenda pouts. Sharon just smiles and grabs another tie, letting it drag across the skin of Brenda's breasts and belly. Sharon dips her head to kiss across Brenda's chest, lick her collarbone and meander across her body to her other arm. Sharon kisses the joint of her shoulder, the curve of her bicep and lifts her arm above her head. Sharon's lips trail down her arm, dipping into the crook of her elbow and dragging her teeth along her inner skin. She ties her other arm quickly and leans back, admiring a flushed and panting Brenda. The ties look okay, like they aren't too tight or holding Brenda's arms at an uncomfortable angle. Her lover is breathing heavily and shifting her hips, clearly aroused. Sharon rubs her belly and up over her ribs, pausing to admire how perfectly the tug of the restraints displays Brenda's breasts. Sharon caresses the sensitive sides of her mounds, letting just her fingertips brush over nipples which harden further under her hot gaze. She pinches them gently between thumbs and forefingers and Brenda gasps and shudders. Sharon looks at her lover, so vulnerable to her and so beautiful. Brenda's eyes follow her gaze, watching Sharon study her body, staring up at her and Sharon bites her lip at the thought that flashes through her mind. She grabs a soft scarf and folds it once. She brushes soft fingertips over her eyes, which automatically flutter shut. "Can I?" She implores and Brenda lets out a shuddering breath. She doesn't open her eyes and after several long moments, she nods. Sharon blindfolds her quickly, ensuring all of her vision is obstructed but that the blindfold isn't tight; Brenda could wriggle out of it if she wanted.

Sharon immediately connects their lips in a hot kiss, cupping her lovers face. "So beautiful, Brenda." She whispers against her lips, caressing her arms. Brenda moans but doesn't speak and Sharon feels her own wetness pulse against her lover's stomach. Regretfully, she climbs off of Brenda's body, who groans and shifts at the absence of Sharon's warmth.

Sharon stands next to the bed, studying Brenda's naked skin and gorgeous, perfect body. She is wriggling a bit on the sheets, clearly wanting to be touched. "Sharon?" She asks.

Brenda isn't nervous. She knows Sharon hasn't left her bound like this; she can feel the woman's very presence in the prickling of her skin. And she's turned on. She's very turned on. The blindfold was a surprise, but not an unpleasant one. Having her vision taken away has heightened her other senses. She is aware of the tingling in over every inch of her flesh, the skittering anticipation in her nerves. She feels more acutely the nearly painful hardness of her nipples, the way the cool air blows over them. Her arousal is so wet and so warm on her swollen flesh and she feels the way her body is parted and open. Her clit pulses and throbs with need. She feels a single bead of sweat trail down between her breasts. She has never been so aware of her own body, of its reactions. She inhales deeply against her rising need and finds her sense of smell is heightened as well. She can smell her own scent, the muskiness of her arousal, and the tang of her sweat mixed with Sharon's subtle perfume. She hears Sharon's slightly ragged breathing and arches her chest slightly, as if she can feel the woman's breaths on her nipples. She wants Sharon to start touching her, to start feeling her, to light her body up with her hands and mouth. She's ready, so very ready, and aching desperately.

Brenda's whole body jumps as Sharon rests her warm palm on Brenda's quivering stomach. Pulses of heat spread from her belly to her center and her thighs tense. But then Sharon's touch is gone, leaving her aching worse, until she tweaks a nipple. Brenda moans and shivers, thrusting her chest into Sharon's hand, but then her touch is gone again. Brenda's head twists from side to side. Sharon caresses her hip, trails her fingertips along the side of her thigh. Brenda is breathing harshly. The blindfold, the darkness. She can't see, can't tell where to expect Sharon's touch next, can't prepare her body for the sensation.

Sharon teases Brenda with random caresses, a touch to her thigh, a brush of her fingertips over her breasts, a stroke to her pelvis. She needs a moment, a moment to process what the sight of Brenda like this has done to her. Her body is a live wire, thrumming and pulsing and nearly shaking with her need. But this isn't about her. This is about Brenda and her needs and her fantasies and she has trusted Sharon enough to give up her control, to offer up her body, and Sharon wants to make this the best Brenda has ever had. She scrapes down the side of her hip with her nails. Brenda whimpers and shudders, further parting her legs. Sharon rests her hand over the rise of Brenda's stomach, caressing gently.

"Do you like this, Brenda?" She asks and Brenda moans in reply. Sharon teases her curls and Brenda sharply arches her hips up, seeking Sharon's touch. "Is this what you wanted, my darling?"

"Yes!" Brenda gasps out. "Please, Sharon." She can't wait anymore. Her arousal is rising and growing inside of her and she's ready, so very ready. Sharon rewards her admission by trailing a tender finger through her wet folds, caressing her labia and the shape of her opening before circling the hood of her clit.

"So wet, honey." Sharon coos, dipping down again to gather more moisture on her finger and spread it over Brenda's swollen sex. She settles back onto bed and Brenda feels it dip with her weight. Sharon strokes her thigh and the simple sensation is a thousand times more intense for Brenda, without her sight. She is wholly focused on the sensation of Sharon's masterful hands touching her. Her very skin burns.

Sharon leans down to press a soft kiss just above the swell of her mound and Brenda gasps, arches and groans at the feel of her hair stroking over the sensitive skin of her stomach and the warmth of her mouth on her hot skin. Sharon deeply inhales Brenda's sweet scent, nuzzling at her curls with her nose. She flicks her tongue out to lick the crease where her pelvis meets her thigh. Brenda chokes out a desperate moan and with a wicked grin, Sharon pulls away.

"No!" Brenda cries out.

"Shhh…" Sharon urges softly. Her fingertips trace Brenda's collarbone, the plate of her chest, down between her breasts. The sensation is so light and almost too much for Brenda. She feels the caress on her sex, deep inside of her, over her clit and a trickle of wetness drips from her fluttering body to the bed. Sharon watches as Brenda's stomach muscles tense and release as she is overcome by a wave of pleasure. Sharon leans down to press a kiss to her sternum, licking a circle over her ribs and stroking her stomach and hips. Brenda tugs at her restraints as Sharon's lips wander teasingly over her stomach, to suckle her hipbone. She groans in frustration as the scarves hold her back. She flexes her fingers. She wants to reach down and fist her hand in that gorgeous mane and forcibly drag Sharon's head to where she needs it, where she is craving that sinful mouth so acutely it's almost painful.

Sharon can't hold back anymore, not when the headboard of the bed is creaking with Brenda's impatient tugging. It's an erotic, delicious reminder of Brenda's surrender. Brenda throws her head back, hips writhing against the mattress as Sharon's hands firmly grasp her ass, lifting her. She breathes. One, two, three soft panting breaths just centimeters away from Brenda's core. She lets the warmth of her breath wash over Brenda and the woman sobs.

"Please!" She tugs on her restrains and rocks her hips. "Please, Sharon, please!" She's desperate, she's burning up, she needs, she doesn't care. Her whole body is aching, begging for release, her skin is sharp and sensitive. She can't take another minute of teasing or she'll explode. The heaviness in her sex pulses and throbs with lust. She feels her hips thrusting up towards Sharon's mouth and she can't even be embarrassed at how blatantly she is begging with her body to be taken. She pulls on the scarves again, twining her fingers in the fabric; she doesn't have to hold back now or be in control now, not behind the safety of the blindfold. She can't see herself and she can't see Sharon and all she can think about is how desperately she needs. She only as a moment to wonder at how liberating this feels before Sharon has taken pity on her and licked firmly over her sex and her mind is going blank.

Sharon drapes Brenda's legs over her shoulders, squeezing her hips and ass, as she begins to taste her. She suckles at swollen flesh, licks into her hot center and twirls her tongue around the muscles of her opening. She is sucking and nipping at the bud of her clit and drawing figure eights over Brenda with her pointed tongue. She tastes the woman's juices in her mouth, feels them coating her tongue and she licks harder, thrusting her tongue in and out of her fluttering entrance and flicking at her clit.

Brenda's body is shifting and writhing and thrusting against Sharon's mouth. It's everywhere, the heat and warmth and wet and soft of her tongue is hitting every one of Brenda's sensitive spots and then is gone before she can even register the pleasure. Sharon is pushing her, lighting her up, devouring her as if she's the most delectable treat Sharon has ever had. It feels like Sharon has five tongues, she is stimulating every part of her sex and Brenda yearns to reach out for her, to touch her, but she can't. She can just moan and plead with Sharon and open her legs as wide as she can to try to feel more, more, more. She can just ride out her pleasure, the sharp contractions deep inside of her as she takes everything Sharon gives her.

Sharon pushes her tongue as far into Brenda's clenching body as she can, brushing it against tight inner walls. Brenda is gasping and moaning and rocking rhythmically against her and she can feel her lover is close. She teasingly licks up from the base of her sex, gathering the evidence of her pleasure on her tongue, to her clit, which she takes between her lips and suckles.

Brenda flies apart, shattering into a million pieces. She thrashes her head from side to side, seeing black and every color as her whole world narrows to the feel of Sharon's warm, wet tongue and the pulls of her mouth. Sharon drives her higher, sucking harder and lashing Brenda's bead with her tongue, drawing every last shudder and scream of pleasure from her lover's writhing body before slowing her licks.

Brenda collapses in the wake of her mind-numbing pleasure and goes to lift her arms. She feels the scarves tug at her wrists and she moans at the reminder she is restrained. Sharon is licking her gently, bringing her down, but she feels a flare of need. Suddenly she is more aware of her state than she has been all night, how open she feels, how displayed. Her arms are suddenly heavy above her head and she feels the tug in her breasts. It feels good, so good. So naughty and forbidden and her still recovering body pulses.

Sharon moans as she swallows a release of hot, sticky moisture. She feels the change in her lover and, with a final swipe of her tongue, drags her mouth away from Brenda. Brenda is playing with the restraints, but not trying to wiggle out of them, and Sharon watches her. Sharon brings her fingers to play in Brenda's abundant wetness. Brenda moans at the stimulation to her sensitive body. "You're beautiful like this." Sharon sighs and Brenda moans as the strains of her lover's husky voice penetrate her ringing ears. "So…mine." The possessive growl makes Brenda instantly flood with desire. "I could do anything I want to you like this." She twirls her fingers around Brenda's opening. Brenda groans at both the sensation and the words. "I could lick you for hours, sucking you to orgasm until you couldn't take it anymore. I could stay inside you as long as I want." She dips her fingers teasingly just past Brenda's spasming muscles. "I could make you come over and over and over again while you just lay there, enjoying it." Sharon admires Brenda's straining breasts as she pushes inside her with two fingers, Brenda's body seizing wildly around them.

Sharon groans as Brenda's body tightens around her fingers. She thrusts heavily into Brenda's moist heat, smirking to herself as Brenda throws her legs further open, arching her hips up into Sharon's touch.

Oh god. Brenda can't. Her body can't take this much pleasure. The blindfold and the ties make it so much more intense, like every sensation, every pulse of pleasure is magnified by ten times the intensity. This will break her. Brenda knows it. Sharon will shatter her into a million pieces. The woman is driving into her welcoming body, twisting her fingers and forcing desperate, panting breaths from Brenda's chest. Brenda pulls on her restrains. She needs to touch Sharon, to reach out and hold her lover so she doesn't fall apart completely but she can't and the reminder that she is helpless, at Sharon's mercy and the mercy of her ecstasy-riddled body makes her pulse and shudder anew. Her hips are rolling with the rising tide of her desire, muscles flexing with the exertion of reaching for that sweet peak.

Maybe Sharon can feel what she needs because then she is settling between Brenda's legs and resting lightly on top of her, every inch of her soft skin against every inch of Brenda's own. Brenda cries out as her body ignites where Sharon's curves fit into her. She is wrapping her legs around those deadly hips before she can stop herself, opening all of her body to Sharon's deeper thrusts, thrusting against the friction her stomach offers. She still can't see behind her blindfold. Everything is dark and all she can feel is Sharon. Sharon's fingers inside of her, Sharon's sweat slicked skin against hers, Sharon's hips pressing into her.

Sharon takes her deeper, using her hips to thrust powerfully and heavily into Brenda's throbbing, clenching sex. She curls her fingers, rubbing that secret spot and Brenda keens underneath her. Sharon nips at her lower lip. "Come for me, Brenda." The blonde's heels are digging into her ass as she holds Sharon to her. Sharon pushes a third finger past the tight muscle at her entrance and scissors them swiftly. "Come for me." It is an order and Brenda's body follows it, sharply careening over the edge into bliss and screaming Sharon's name. Sharon rides out her pleasure with her, moving inside of her and drawing every pulse, spasm and tremor from her lovers body. She teases every shock of ecstasy from Brenda's clenching sex with tight circles around her clit.

Brenda stills at the apex of her arch for earth stopping seconds as her orgasm pounds deep in her sex and then collapses, whimpering as Sharon's fingers slide in and out of her.

Slowly, the woman stills her fingers, then pulls them from Brenda's heat. She cups her sex, feeling her swollen folds throb with her release. Brenda is languishing boneless in the aftermath of her climax and it is with great effort that Sharon rises off her lover's soft body. She shifts off of Brenda, the loss of her warmth resulting in a low whimper. Sharon quickly tugs the blindfold off and sees that Brenda's eyes are closed, her lips curved into a blissful smile. Sharon presses a kiss to her lips, then her cheek, before reaching up to undo her ties. Brenda's arms fall limply to her sides and Sharon props herself up on her elbow, trailing her fingers over her lover's stomach, soothing her with a soft touch. Eventually, Brenad's eyes flutter open and settle dazedly on Sharon.

"Wow." She murmurs. Sharon pulls her arm towards her and kisses her wrist where the skin is slightly reddened. Brenda flushes as she remembers the delicious friction of the fabric, the physical reminder of her vulnerability. Sharon captures and kisses her other arm. With great effort, Brenda rolls her spent body onto her side to face Sharon. She shifts closer and Sharon welcomes her with warm arms and strong legs twining with hers. Brenda sighs at the feel of so much soft, warm skin against her sensitized body. Sharon brushes her hair out of her eyes.

"Wow indeed." Sharon says softly. Brenda curls further into her. Her voice is muffled against Sharon's skin but Sharon still hears her.

"That was amazing." Sharon hums in agreement.

"It was. You were amazing." Sharon rubs light circles over Brenda's back.

"You were amazing." Brenda insists. "I liked that." She admits softly. Sharon smiles into her hair.

"I liked that, too." Brenda finally looks up at her and smiles widely at Sharon's warm expression. She shivers as Sharon's fingers trail over her hip. Something suddenly occurs to her.

"What about you? You didn't…" Sharon just shakes her head.

"It's okay." She strokes Brenda's hair. "This was just for you." Brenda shakes her head and frowns, but then her face lights up.

"Actually, I think this is perfect."

"Do you?" Sharon asks, bemused. She knows that tone of Brenda's voice, that lilt at the end that means the chief has a plan.

"Mmmhmmm." She cups Sharon's breast and twirls her nipple. "I'm exhausted. You absolutely just wore me out." Sharon smirks a little at that; she has thoroughly satisfied her insatiable younger lover. "But that doesn't mean you can't…enjoy yourself." Brenda demurely bites her lip.

"Oh really?" Sharon asks, caressing Brenda's face.

"Mmmmhmmm." Brenda repeats teasingly. She grasps Sharon's hand and urges it down into the heat between Sharon's legs, then pulls her own hand away. She just smirsk devilishly at Sharon's raised eyebrow. "Number six." She rasps simply and Sharon sucks in a breath.

**A/N 3: Next Chapter is Item Six: Touch Yourself For Me**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sharon isn't the only one with a dirty mouth. This chapter contains dirtytalking!Brenda. I knew I could do it! It also contains masturbation and brief descriptions of very very light bondage. This chapter picks up right where Chapter Two left off: **

_** "What about you? You didn't…" Sharon just shakes her head.**_

_** "It's okay." She strokes Brenda's hair. "This was just for you." Brenda shakes her head and frowns, but then her face lights up.**_

_** "Actually, I think this is perfect."**_

_** "Do you?" Sharon asks, bemused. She knows that tone of Brenda's voice, that lilt at the end that means the chief has a plan.**_

_** "Mmmhmmm." She cups Sharon's breast and twirls her nipple. "I'm exhausted. You absolutely just wore me out." Sharon smirks a little at that; she has thoroughly satisfied her insatiable younger lover. "But that doesn't mean you can't…enjoy yourself." Brenda demurely bites her lip.**_

_** "Oh really?" Sharon asks, caressing Brenda's face.**_

_** "Mmmmhmmm." Brenda repeats teasingly. She grasps Sharon's hand and urges it down into the heat between Sharon's legs, then pulls her own hand away. She just smirks devilishly at Sharon's raised eyebrow. "Number six." She rasps simply and Sharon sucks in a breath. **_

Item Six: Touch Yourself For Me

"Brenda." Sharon gasps out the name of the woman that is responsible for the ocean of wetness slicking her own fingers. Brenda leans in to capture her lips in a sensual, fiery kiss. She nips at Sharon's lower lip and tugs it between her teeth. Sharon's fingers reflexively tighten on Brenda's hip and Brenda grins.

"Are you turned on, baby?" Sharon makes a strangled gasp and Brenda's smile widens. She loves how just making love to her, just pleasing her and touching her body can arouse her lover. It makes her feel beautiful and sexy in a way she never has before Sharon.

"Yes." Sharon rasps and Brenda urges her onto her back with gentle pressure to her hip. Sharon's body goes willingly, her hand sipping from between her legs. Brenda grabs her wrist quickly and brings her slick fingers to her lips, sucking them one by one into the warmth of her mouth. Sharon groans as the wet heat of Brenda's mouth bathes her fingers. Her tongue cleans them thoroughly, laving every bit of skin, and her eyes flutter shut as Sharon's sweet flavor explodes on her tongue.

"Brenda." Sharon gasps again. Brenda drags her teeth along the sensitive tips of Sharon's fingers.

"Sharon." She whispers, propping herself up on her elbow next to her lover. "You're so beautiful." She studies her lover's flushed skin, so soft and so smooth. Brenda trails tender fingers along the rises of her collarbones, between the swells of her breasts, over the soft belly and along the side of her hip, mapping Sharon's nude body with her touch and her eyes. Sharon flushes further under the scrutiny, at the raw hunger in Brenda's eyes. Before Brenda, it had been years since she had been looked at like that, like a beautiful, desirable woman. "I want to see you touch yourself. Please."

Sharon can hear the arousal in her voice, the desire. She bites her lip. She has never done this in front of anyone before, never thought of it as an erotic act to be shared. She knows how to get herself off, years of celibacy made her very efficient at quickly satisfying the more carnal needs of her body. But to do this in front of Brenda…

"I'll help you." Brenda's tender voice jars her out of her thoughts. She entwines their fingers and rests their joined hands on Sharon's hip. Sharon looks up at her lover hair still wild and eyes still glazed with lust and pleasure from her climax. Sharon strokes her cheek, brushing a shock of curls behind her ear.

"Why is this your fantasy?" Sharon asks, genuinely curious. Brenda tilts her head and doesn't speak for several long moments.

"I don't know." She admits thoughtfully. "I just think it's sexy, you touchin' your own body, givin' yourself pleasure." She trails heated eyes over Sharon's form. "Watchin' you feel good is the sexiest, most beautiful thing. And knowin' you did that to yourself, for me. Learnin' more about how you like to be touched, sharin' this…" Brenda trails off as she gets frustrated. She can't explain, can't articulate it, can't even really understand it. Sharon's expression softens and she smoothes the lines off Brenda's creased forehead.

"I think I understand." Sharon says. "It's probably the same reason why I love when you squeeze your own breasts when I'm inside of you." Brenda blushes. She didn't know she did that.

"Watchin' a woman enjoy herself…"Brenda trails off and Sharon hums.

"Indeed."

"Will you…please?" I want you to come tonight. I want you to come perfectly and just how you like." Sharon can't possibly resist Brenda's charms and she knows it. Brenda's smile is radiant and she kisses Sharon deeply.

Sharon reaches out to touch Brenda, to feel her lover's soft body but Brenda snags her wrist, shaking her head. "No. Touch yourself." Sharon bites her lip. She's suddenly self-conscious, unsure, and it unsettles her. She's never shy in bed, but she wanted to feel Brenda's body to arouse herself.

"Brenda…"

"Close your eyes." Brenda encourages and Sharon does as she's bid, forcing her body to relax. "There ya go." Brenda whispers, placing Sharon's hand on her breast. "What do you do? When you're alone? Do you touch these?" Brenda always reacts to Sharon's voice, to her naughty teasing words when Sharon talks to her during sex. It always arouses her beyond belief and enhances her pleasure. She has never really been a talkative lover before Sharon, always just a little awkward and embarrassed, but she's slowly becoming more comfortable with this part of her sexuality. And she wants to be sexy for Sharon, to arouse her and turn her on, to help her enjoy this fantasy of Brenda's.

"Yes." Sharon whispers, a trickle of arousal dripping down her spine at hearing her lover's melodic voice. Her other hand automatically joins its sister and she is cupping her breasts.

"That's it, baby." Brenda whispers and the sound of Brenda aroused, and the feel of her heated gaze, brushes over Sharon's breasts. They feel fuller and her nipples harden. They feel as Brenda must see them, heavy and round and so soft. Sharon's hips shift as she feels her skin warm. She starts a slow, gentle massage of her breasts, squeezing and stroking the sensitive sides. Her body can't help but react, a steady throbbing starting in her core as she pinches and rolls her nipples. She hears Brenda gasp from beside her. Her body floods with desire as her mind conjures an image of her beautiful lover. She sees Brenda's flowing hair, kiss swollen lips, bountiful breasts bouncing as she thrusts against Sharon, firm belly rippling with effort and pleasure, those long legs wrapped around Sharon's hips, draped over Sharon's shoulders. Sharon bites her lip and whimpers.

Of its own accord, her left hand releases her breast and trails down over her stomach stroking the soft skin, and her nails scratch lightly at her side and over the curve of her hip. "Just like that." Brenda's arousal soaked voice comes from beside her. A lightning bolt of heat shocks her center. "Here." Brenda husks, grabbing Sharon's wandering hand and placing it over the rise of her pelvis. "Caress here." Sharon obeys, rubbing with her fingers and shudders at the delicious sensation of touch on this sensitive part of her. Her center pulses with a fresh wave of arousal. She shivers, amazed at how Brenda knows her body as well as she herself does. "You're so soft here." Brenda whispers. Sharon whimpers again. "You're so soft everywhere." Sharon squeezes her breast as the mound reacts to Brenda's words, nipple hardening further against her palm. "I didn't know." Brenda confesses softly. "I didn't know how beautiful you could be, how amazin' your body is." When she sees Sharon's eyes remain closed, she bites her lip and continues. "I would fantasize. About what those power suits were hidin'." A little smirk plays at the corner of Sharon's mouth. "Nothin' I dreamt of compares to how you look right now."

Sharon can feel Brenda's eyes trailing over every inch of her body. Her hips arch just a little and Brenda feels her well-satisfied body react. Her lover is so beautiful, so feminine. Her body is the softest hourglass, her skin pale and smooth. Brenda studies the breast Sharon is fondling, the swell of her flesh and the straining of her nipple. Brenda loves Sharon's nipples; they are bigger than her own and a beautiful pale peach. The tips harden so wonderfully when Brenda suckles them and she loves to latch her mouth onto the sensitive buds and feel Sharon's hands fist in her hair. Brenda watches fascinated as Sharon pinches and rubs them. She makes a note of the woman's firmer touch. She aches to reach out and touch her lover, to feel the glorious body before her, but she sees Sharon's fingers travel lower and resists. This is going to be so sexy, she knows it. And, Sharon twirls a finger through the thatch of trimmed curls covering her mound, she will learn about her lover this way. The rising need of her own body is ignored as Sharon's finger dips lower, into her cleft. Brenda watches with rapt attention as Sharon slides her finger through the wetness slicking her folds.

"Spread your legs, baby. Let me see you." Brenda implores and resists the impulse to reach out and do it herself.

Slowly, and with a deep blush warming her cheeks, Sharon obeys her lover's command, bending her knees and parting her thighs. Brenda automatically scoots down the bed to see all of Sharon. She whimpers when she sees how wet she is, how swollen. "What are you thinking about?" Brenda rasps.

"You." Sharon husks, tugging at her nipple. "Uh!" Her hips writhe. "Tied up for me." Sharon doesn't want to open her eyes because the picture of Brenda that she has conjured in her mind is so erotic. Brenda laid out for her as the most erotic offering, restraints tugging at her perky breasts, long legs parted, stomach muscles clenching, panting lips, sweaty skin. Her finger circles her clit as she pictures her lover's hips writhing as she pushes inside. Brenda can't help but reach out for Sharon, to seek just a bit of connection. She strokes a tendril of hair off her forehead.

"You think about me? When you do this?" Brenda almost says 'when you pleasure yourself' but can't quite get the words out.

"Yes." Sharon confesses, dipping her finger back down to stroke through her folds. "For oh!" She clenches. "For years." Brenda melts.

"I did, too." She confesses softly, thinking of all those nights after their fights when she would imagine Sharon shoving her against a wall, green eyes glittering with anger and passion, and taking her. She shivers at the memory of how her body responded. And the knowledge that Sharon did it, too. "Show me, Sharon. Show me what you would do, thinkin' about me."

Sharon can't resist her lover's voice when it is dripping with arousal and sex, pleading with Sharon to satisfy her. And she is so ready, so on the edge, so desperately turned on from making love to Brenda, from tasting her and making her come, that her body is aching, demanding release. Her need is a hot flame deep in her belly, tugging on the sensitive nerves of her sex. Focusing on the scent of Brenda's perfume and musk and the throbbing inside herself, she circles her entrance, spreading her slick moisture and parting her puffy folds. She flutters, body desperately trying to pull the finger inside. She gives in, pushing past her tight entrance into clinging liquid heat. She groans as she pushes inside her softness, her practiced finger automatically curving to rub her spot. Her muscles clench and she moans at the first shock of pleasure along her sensitized skin.

Brenda gasps in awe as she watches Sharon's body react, hips surging up to meet her finger and mouth opening in pleasure. "Fuck." She hears herself whisper as Sharon's powerful thigh muscles tense and release.

Distantly, Sharon hears Brenda swear. At least she thinks it's Brenda and not her, but then she rubs herself and pushes a second finger deeply into her body, and it doesn't matter. Her walls tighten around the additional intrusion, the delicious pressure and she pinches her nipple, sending a bolt of hot ecstasy to her clit. The neglected bud pulses, throbs, begs for attention. Sharon ignores it for now, focusing on the warmth and slickness of her body, of stimulating every part of her soft walls, of scissoring and twisting her fingers.

"How do you feel?" Brenda's voice is deeper than she has ever heard it and the sound swells inside of her.

"So good." She whispers before she can even register the question; she doesn't know if it's an answer or self-praise, but Brenda moans. "So warm. So wet. Soft." Her body floods with heat and moisture and pleasure at her appreciation of it. She wonders briefly if this is what Brenda feels when her young lover is inside of her. If she feels this slick wetness, this heat, this exquisite texture, soft and rough at the same time. She wonders if Brenda marvels at her body's magnificence the way she does when she is inside of Brenda.

"Amazin'." Brenda's awestruck voice reaches her ears. "Sharon, baby. You're so amazin'." Sharon lets her head loll back and her hips start rolling with her gentle thrusts, urging herself deeper into her tight sheath. "That's it." Benda encourages, watching the motion of her hips. "Deeper, baby. Rub that spot." She watches Sharon's fingers flex as she crooks her fingers to do as Brenda's tells her. "Feels good?"

"Ugh!" Sharon gasps. "So good! Brenda…Brenda Leigh…" She can still see Brenda bound below her, thrashing and writhing as Sharon pistons in and out of her. It isn't herself anymore; she can feel Brenda's heat, Brenda's juices, Brenda's tightness, the opening of Brenda's body fluttering around her fingers. A flood of arousal pulses from her aching sex.

"Stroke your clit, gorgeous." Brenda urges, beyond embarrassment. Sharon is so open to her, so vulnerable, trusting her as much as Brenda did earlier, showing her everything. "Rub it just like you like." Sharon moans and shudders at the erotic instructions, throwing her legs further open. She wants Brenda to see; she wants her beautiful lover to see how incredible she is feeling right now. Brenda stifles a moan as she watches Sharon's finger circle her throbbing little bud. "That's it, baby." Brenda encourages, watching as Sharon's hips start rolling with her soft strokes. "So beautiful." She coos.

"Brenda." Sharon gasps, her body seizing. "Brenda…Brenda." She whispers the name of the woman making her feel so good, the woman whose stare she can feel burning into the sensitive flesh between her thighs.

"More, baby." Brenda urges, watching Sharon's hips snap up and freeze against a particularly firm stroke.

Sharon gasps, pants, rocks against the rising tide of pleasure crashing over her body. Beats of ecstasy pulse from where her fingers rub and stroke her swollen, aching center throughout her entire body. She thrashes, legs splayed lewdly, head thrown back in pleasure. All she can feel is Brenda's warm presence beside her, the teasing softness of her skin just out of reach and all she can see behind her eyes is her beautiful lover, bound and writhing against Sharon's tongue. Sharon reaches deeper into her own body, twisting and scissoring her fingers, stimulating every secret spot inside of her, imagining her fingers are Brenda's longer ones. Desperately, she squeezes her breast, pinching her stiffened nipple as she imagines the warm wetness of Brenda's mouth on the erect bud.

"Brenda." Sharon moans again and Brenda's heart swells, knowing her lover is thinking about her as her eyes are squeezed shut in concentration.

"I'm right here, baby." Brenda whispers and watches Sharon's stomach muscles clench. Sharon groans as the clench of her inner muscles against her thrusting fingers sends a bolt of pleasure through her. "Add another finger." Brenda orders. Sharon bites her lip and whimpers. "It'll feel so good, honey." Brenda encourages. "The little stretch, the burn, the ache so good deep inside."

"Brenda." Sharon gasps, Brenda's hot words evoking an image of the lithe blonde's body stretching to accommodate her, hips snapping up against the heaviness and soft walls expanding and contracting around Sharon's fingers. "Yessss….." Acting without thought, responding to the instinctual, desperate craving of her aroused body, Sharon pushes a third finger inside and starts a deep, slow rhythm. Her aching sex recognizes it as the rhythm Brenda sets when she penetrates her and she keens as her inner muscles squeeze her fingers, as if they are Brenda's slender digits that should be kept inside of her. Sharon slides her heels up, raising her knees and bucking her hips into her thrusts, whimpering nonsense pleasure and her Chief's name.

"Fuck." Brenda gasps, staring mesmerized as Sharon comes undone. It's the sexiest thing she has ever seen; her composed lover wild and wanton and undone, fingers buried deeply inside the moist pink of her sex. The tendons in Sharon's wrist flex as she thrusts into herself and rubs her clit in firm circles. Tendrils of luscious auburn hair cling to her sweaty neck and her entire body is covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and flushed with pleasure. Stiffened nipples strain on her bouncing breasts. Tight stomach muscles ripple and flutter with effort. "So sexy."

Sharon feels Brenda's gaze, feels the heat of it as she throws her head back and moans her pleasure, crying out as her body trembles with lust and ecstasy. She's so ready, so close, she can feel it building with heavy pressure between her hips and pulsing against her swollen folds. She arches her hips, chasing her release, focusing all her mind on how it felt to piston into Brenda's body as she lay tied.

"Sharon, baby." Brenda husks from beside her. "Come for me." It's all Sharon needs; her body belongs to Brenda and it obeys her command, flooding with pleasure and shaking as Sharon thumbs her clit firmly and sends herself over the edge into bliss. She rides out the waves of her orgasm, rolling her hips and contracting around her fingers, gasping and panting Brenda's name as the stars behind her eyes obliterate her lover's image.

Shuddering, Sharon sinks into the mattress, hand falling limply from her pulsing sex and hips jerking with little spasms of pleasure. "Oh." She whispers, her muscles liquefied. "Oh god."

Brenda's body spasms in sympathy and piercing arousal as she watches Sharon climax. She did that to herself for Brenda, thinking about Brenda, in front of Brenda. The thought overwhelms her and she needs to touch Sharon, to share this bliss with her. She reaches between her still splayed legs and unerringly finds her clit, sliding through silken folds and thick wetness to pinch the bud gently. Sharon's eyes snap open as the sharp sensation spreads through her body and she crests again, body thrust violently into the tide of a second powerful orgasm. Her eyes remain locked on Brenda as she is pushed back over the edge into pleasure, hips moving automatically against Brenda's hand, writhing unashamedly against the firm pressure. Brenda guides Sharon through her climax with lust-filled brown eyes, tugging lightly on her swollen bud to send round after round of pulses through Sharon's ecstasy riddled body.

When her hips slow and her gasps and cries are reduced to whimpers, Brenda's fingers travel through Sharon's sticky juices and two slip inside her fluttering opening. A frisson of heat, and comfort, jolts down Brenda's spine as she feels the indescribable sensation of joining with her lover, whose tight walls clench at her digits.

"I'm here." Brenda whispers nonsensically, cupping Sharon's flushed cheek and kissing her softly. "Was that good?" Sharon's sex squeezes her before releasing a flood of moisture.

"So good." She gasps, breath still coming short. "Brenda Leigh." She lifts a heavy hand to stroke messily through Brenda's blonde curls.

Brenda pulls her fingers from Sharon's body and Sharon moans with the loss. Instantly, Brenda's head is between her legs, strong hands holding her open, tongue lapping at the come slicking her center. Sharon gasps and seizes, tensing and shaking. It's too much stimulation to her sensitized body, it's too good and too soft and too warm and it's setting her nerves on fire. She reaches down to grasp at the unruly curls, unsure if she means to push Brenda away or tug her closer. But the sight of her lovers face buried between her thighs, blonde head bobbing is so sexy, so lewd and so fucking hot and she feels her sticky slickness coating Brenda's tongue. Brenda squeezes her thighs in acknowledgement of the delicious flavor melting in her mouth and takes everything she can hungrily, licking Sharon clean.

"You're so beautiful." Brenda whispers, breath ghosting across Sharon's sensitive folds. She presses a soft kiss to her throbbing clit before blazing a trail up her body with pouty, come-stained lips. "So beautiful." She whispers again.

Sharon's legs wrap around Brenda's back, tugging the woman's warmth and weight down onto her. She buries her face in Brenda's neck as her lover nuzzles her cheek with her nose.

Sharon lets herself float in bliss, feeling only pleasure and Brenda. When she comes back to herself, it is to the memory of what she just did, making herself come in front of Brenda. She blushes and laughs. Well, who would have thought? Two new experiences in one night. And at her age, too. Brenda props herself up on her elbows over Sharon and peers down at her.

"What's funny?" She asks and Sharon shakes her head, craning her neck to kiss her softly.

"Nothing. I just feel good." And she does, her entire body is weightless and empty and satisfied. Brenda breaks into a brilliant grin.

"You do." She agrees mildly, lightly squeezing a breast. Sharon's smile widens and Brenda rolls off of her, settling on her side and resting her head on Sharon's shoulder.

"I can't believe that's what you do in bed when you're alone." Brenda says after several comfortable moments of silence. "It's so sexy, so…erotic. You touchin' yourself like that…so wild, Captain Raydor." She teases. Sharon hums in agreement.

"I can be quite…wanton when I want to be, Chief Johnson."

"So I see." Brenda husks, nipping at Sharon's shoulder. "And to think, that's what you did when you were thinkin' about me." Her voice is low, silky and aroused again. "How many nights?" Brenda asks, suddenly overwhelmed by a picture of the Captain in bed alone, hair wild and calling out Brenda's name. "How many nights did you lay awake, furiously rubbin' yourself until you screamed, imaginin' it was me between your legs?" Sharon's eyes darken as they meet the steady gaze of her Chief. Brenda is getting off on this, Sharon can smell her arousal, but the Captain can't resist giving a little of this back.

"A lot." She acknowledges, voice smoldering. "Probably as many nights as you spent riding your ex-husband imagining it was my strap on deep inside you." Brenda's eyes flash, with danger and with desire. "Don't worry, Chief." Sharon coos, scraping her nails down the other woman's back. "I know it's on your list." She squeezes her ass. "And unlike certain members of the FBI, I know how to satisfy a woman."

**A/N 2: Oh! And warning for light Fritz bashing...shame on me. **


End file.
